someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Maverick X
Megaman X, truly the finest of the 16-bit era and it's part of my favorite video game franchise. Not too long ago, I was playing Megaman X on my emulator where I configured some controls and started up the opening stage. I was just running and gunning like everything was fine. Though, something rather strange occurred. The robots in the cool red cars weren't there which was something I was sad about, and the vehicle Vile would usually arrive in wasn't there either. Instead, Zero dropped from the sky and said "X, don't do this. You know it isn't the right thing.". It was pretty strange and creepy which just gave me the thought that maybe X was a maverick in this situation. I also knew this wasn't how the game started at all and I was getting an extremely off vibe. However, I continued and X replied "You can't tell me what to do, I have the rights to think on my own!" with the icon showing an evil expression on X's face. Zero replied saying "Fine, then you leave me no choice.". A battle started with Zero using his buster and the Z-Saber which is really odd considering the fact that he doesn't get it until X2. I couldn't beat Zero no matter how much I shot him. Eventually, I dropped down to 1 bar of health and Zero said "Just give up and stop this madness. Nobody has to die.", but X put up his buster and fired a charge shot and it hit Zero. Zero's arm went flying off the screen and Zero fell on his knees saying "You still have a chance, X. It's not too late.". I had absolutely no control over X and he started charging up his buster. X fired, but Zero jumped up and said "Sorry, I won't let you.". Zero started dashing towards X, but X just pushed Zero on the ground and right when he did it, the sky turned black. X said "I won't let you either." with an evil smile on his face. X slowly approached Zero with him trying to crawl away to escape. X grabbed Zero's legs and I heard a muffled voice that sounded like it was saying "No, no!!". X brought Zero towards him and I heard Zero crying for help. X let go of Zero and stomped on his back multiple times until he heard a crack. It was brutal. I tried everything I could to close the emulator. I tried pressing the escape key, nothing happened. I tried pressing Alt+F4, nothing happened. I tried to Ctrl+Alt+Delete, nothing happened. I had to sit through watching X torture Zero and there was just blood coming from Zero's mouth. It was terrible, I didn't know what to do. Slow, creepy music started playing in the background and it slowly became distorted. Zero said "I don't see potential in what you're doing. I don't even know what you think you're doing.". X replied saying "I know what I'm doing, and it's slaughtering you. You shouldn't even exist to begin with." X walked away off the screen and it faded to the Stage Selection screen. The mavericks weren't in the icons, but Sigma's Fortress was open. I went to Sigma's Fortress only to find sights of dead reploids and hunters. As I progressed forward, there was only more corpses. Then I saw Zero, just standing there, fully repaired. A message popped up and I only saw three dots and an icon of Zero showing a menacing look with an evil smile. I wondered if Zero became maverick too? Well, the screen faded to an ending where text appeared saying... "SUBJECT: Megaman X STATUS: Current whereabouts are unknown. Known to have been infected by unknown virus." The game faded to black and the emulator closed by itself. By the time I wanted to get rid of the ROM, it seems to already have been deleted. It's really creepy and I kind of just avoided going on the emulator since then. I'd like to know X and Zero's current whereabouts though, it was rather interesting too? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Megaman Category:Original Story